The present invention relates generally to vehicles having remote start (remote engine start) capabilities, and more particularly to vehicles having remote start capabilities with carbon monoxide detection.
Vehicle technologies exist that allow for remote starting of vehicles. For example, a key fob may include a button that, when pushed, transmits a signal to the vehicle causing the internal combustion engine to start. Vehicle operators find this feature handy because a heater or air conditioner can be activated with the engine in order to heat or cool the vehicle before the operator enters the vehicle.
One concern with remote start, however, is that the vehicle may be parked in a garage with the garage door closed or other enclosed space when the remote start signal is sent. Moreover, since the remote start button is on a key fob with the vehicle operator, the operator may not realize that the vehicle is in the enclosed space (such as a garage with the door closed) when activating the remote start function. Because internal combustion engines produce exhaust gasses that are undesirable for humans to breathe, it is undesirable for vehicle engines to run while the vehicle is parked in a closed garage or other space where exhaust gasses can build up rather than escape to atmosphere.